Hirari
by Shaun Garin
Summary: The wheel of time turns even past certain moments in life. Two stars shine brightly in the night sky. O heaven bonds, pave the way through the darkness, and let us walk the path towards the light. Inspired by SCM's Overlords and Overkill.
1. Chapter 1

Hirari

Written by Shaun Garin

MGLN and Negima are owned by their respective creators

* * *

"Stand up straight and don't forget to smile."

"I won't."

"Heh. You'll be okay, son. Trust me on this."

"Right."

"Negi…"

"Asuna…"

"… Good luck."

Negi smiled at his class as he nodded, looking at the group assembled there. His friends and family were gathered around him in a circle, watching him go. "It'll only be for a school year," said Negi, trying to wipe away tears. "And you have the best people to watch over you."

A hand danced across his face as Evangeline leaned in, her expression cross. "Boya… return safely."

To everyone's mixed reactions, she gave him a long kiss. With tongue. There were several in the crowd holding others back. The rest turned a crimson red and there was a sound of crumpling juice box.

When the pair parted, Negi managed to recover his brain as Kotarou sighed, marched up, wheeled him around and hissed into his ear, "You'd better return or I'll kick your ass. And send me a book on how to deal with Natusume-neechan; she's been giving me a mating look recently."

Negi swallowed. "Right."

With that said, Kotarou threw him onto the train to Uminari City.

* * *

_So this is school, huh… can't say I really like it,_ thought Vita to Hayate, who grinned slightly.

_I'm actually happy to be back. It's been a long time since I've attended classes,_ replied the short-haired brunette.

Vita made a non-committing noise as the Iron Knight leaned back in her chair. Dressed in the school uniform of the elementary, she really didn't feel like she should be there. But it was Hayate's first class back and she was definitely not in the mood to argue with her meister's wishes.

After the stand-bow thing that Vita found odd, the teacher shuffled her papers. "In light of the new school year, we've taken on a new teacher. Sensei, please come in."

The door parted and Vita's hair stood on end. Not literally but every fiber in her body told her to run, very far at the near suffocating presence of magic in the young boy who stepped into the room. Across the room, Hayate darted a glance towards Vita having been sitting in the back due to wheelchair access. _Vita?_

_That kid. He's just oozing with power. How… how did we miss him?_ thought Vita in a dazed tone as he smiled and bowed.

He was soft skinned and growing into adulthood, his body lean and his hair tied in a ponytail. He sported a thin scar across the left cheek but it looked old, like it had been inflicted quite some time ago. He almost gave off the same feel as Yuuno, but there was something hair-raisingly dangerous about him.

_I don't feel anything. Is he a mage?_

_How can you not feel it, he's just reeking with power! Maybe it's because I'm from the book itself. I'm more sensitive to it?_

Hayate gave the young boy a scrutinizing look as he bowed. "I'm Negi Springfield, your teacher for this year. I've transferred from Mahora Academy for the duration of the semester for extra work experience. Pleased to meet you all."

* * *

"A mage," said Nanoha as the girls got together for the walk back home. "The homeroom teacher?"

"Mmm," said Vita as she folded her arms. "You two were out but he was here for the first class of the day. It was a pretty crazy power I felt."

"You'd think someone would tell us if a mage was being put into our school as a teacher," remarked Arisa. "Then again, you magic people are all nuts."

Hayate giggled as Fate shook her head. "The only magical group here however is the TSAB outpost, as well as Nanoha-chan and Hayate-chan's families. There is something amiss with the whole thing."

"What if it's a secret society then?" put in Suzuka thoughtfully. "After all, didn't you guys say that magic people from Earth are extremely rare?"

"Yes," said Fate with a nod. "Approximately 1 in every three hundred thousand people has the capability to cast magic on Earth. But the numbers have dwindled over the years."

Vita paused in her pushing of Hayate's wheelchair. "Hey, Nanoha. Take over. I wanna go check on something."

"Vita-chan, don't do anything rash," said Nanoha to which Vita shrugged and headed off.

"Hayate, don't wait up," said Vita.

Watching her go, Hayate bit her lip. "I hope she doesn't get into any trouble."

* * *

Hours passed by as Vita watched the apartment building from the opposite side of the roof. She was frowning as Graf Eisen rested on her lap, watching the young boy make notes and stretch and yawn once in a while.

"Vita," said Signum suddenly, laying a blanket over her shoulder and holding out a mug. "Hayate wants to know when you're coming home."

"In a bit," replied Vita, warming her hands on the mug of hot milk as she watched the young man stretch and yawn again before returning to his work.

"That is the young mage you sensed," said Signum in a flat tone. He was young as Nanoha was, but looks were obviously deceiving. She closed her eyes and clear as day, could feel a wellspring of energy from him. "I see."

"I'm just making sure that he's not a threat to Hayate," said Vita as she sipped her milk. "A mage this strong coming out of nowhere has got to be trouble. And his name, Negi Springfield. What the hell kind of name is that?"

Signum could only offer a shrug as the child teacher began to undress for the night, causing Vita to blush and turn away. Signum did not, and noticed a multitude of scars across his body, marring smoothly muscled skin. "How interesting…"

"Signum, you damn perv what…" Vita looked over at the scars and frowned. "… Those are…"

"Killing scars. At least two on his chest alone, and his arm was removed by a blade," said Signum as Negi finished dressing and turned out the lights. "Looks like our mage has gotten himself some action. He's gone to bed. Come, Hayate's got dinner waiting for us."

Vita nodded as she returned Graf Eisen to its normal form and took off after Signum._ If he's a threat to Hayate… and after someone's power… I'll break him in two!_

* * *

"Good morning class," chirped Negi as he walked into the room, carrying his bag. "Please settle down now!"

Fate examined the young man, and extended her senses a little. Frowning, she looked over at Nanoha and Hayate who had come up with the same conclusion: nothing. And yet Vita looked seriously on edge, even glaring at him.

Negi on the other hand, took roll call and when he stopped at Y, he looked up. "Er… Yagami Vita I presume?" He wondered what he had done to earn the ire of a red head. "Can you not glare at me like that please?"

"I can't help it; it's how I always look!" retorted Vita and Hayate scowled from her chair.

As Negi was quickly reminded that he was a damn angry red head magnet, Hayate sent to her, _Vita! Don't be so mean! You're going to get such a nose pinch!_

Vita wilted in her chair as Negi let out an audible sigh. "Now if there are any more issues, we'll get started right away. Who can tell me where it all first began?"

Just then, there was an earthquake.

Negi wondered if those words were cursed.

A certain Ranger would agree with him.

* * *

"Collet!" called out Emily Sevensheep as she ran up to the dog-girl. "Did you feel that?"

"The earthquake, yes I did." Collet Farrandole rubbed her arm. "What do you think caused it?"

"I'm not sure," said Emily, shaking her head as Beatrix Monroe caught up to them. "Bea, do you think it could be related to…?"

"To Ala Alba? Impossible. With the world crisis solved, there have been only a few problems of tectonic shifts," said Beatrix coolly. "The world is re-stabilizing itself. Don't worry ojousama."

"Excuse me, but the headmistress would like to see you three," said a young girl who was acting as messenger.

The three looked at each other and quickly made their way there. Once inside and seated, the headmistress looked at the three. "Collet Farrandole, Emily Sevensheep and Beatrix Monroe. All three of you have been selected for a special assignment."

The three looked at each other, confused for a moment as the headmistress continued. "Due to your exceptional grades and performances during the White Wing War, I have been asked by the new government to send you three on a mission to the Old World."

"Eh? The Old World? But Headmistress we'll stand out! E-except for Bea of course," stammered Emily.

"A glamour can be provided if needed," said the headmistress with a smile. "I am selecting you three, because our government feels it is time and long overdue to reveal ourselves to a select group living in the city where Negi Springfield is now teaching."

Their expressions ranged from wonder to glee as Collet sat up. "You mean, Mahora?"

"Unfortunately no," said the headmistress and the girls deflated. "You see, Negi also is on tour of duty in a city called Uminari, and will serve as a teacher for the duration of one year, while his students accustom themselves back to their old lives. In which he will return to Mahora to finish his tenure of teaching. However, Uminari has become the hotbed of a group that our people have long since eschewed contact from: the Time/Space Administration Bureau."

"I see," said Beatrix, rubbing her chin. "I know of them from my mother. The TSAB only selects magical potentials with a pseudo-organ called linker cores as a method of finding someone with magical potential. Most mages from Earth are rank A or higher typically."

"Beatrix, you know a lot," remarked Collet.

"The TSAB has no jurisdiction on Magica Mundus and due to our two distinct styles of magic, neither side has a edge over the other. However, it would be good to declare our intent, and thus being said we'd like you three go to as ambassadors. You will be traveling with a group also associated with White Wing, and then part ways upon arrival at Mahora." The headmistress smiled at the three. "Don't look too worried; you're embarking on a grand adventure. And do try not to fight over Yue?"

The three girls despite themselves; blushed as one.

* * *

Negi was out on a morning jog, his feet mapping the pavement of the small city. He had already located a few good places to eat, and while his cooking wasn't the greatest, Konoka was a good teacher, and had impressed on him a few simple dishes.

As he continued to make his way around a residential block, he nearly ran headlong into Vita who stumbled backwards. The dog, a small puppy in blue barked at him with an unusually deep rumble. "Hey, watch where you're going!" exclaimed Vita hotly.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't see you there," apologized Negi and realized that Vita's surprised expression had dropped to an angry glare. "Er, Yagami Vita-chan, correct?"

Vita continued to glare at him.

Negi sweated. God such hostility! If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that Vita was the love-child of Asuna and Evangeline nearly a year and a half ago. "Er, sorry." And he bowed low, much to Vita's surprise. "If I've offended you in any way…"

Vita was silent for a moment as she gauged his magical power. It was dormant, but still sort of… swirling, she supposed was the key word. He seemed alive with it, but it wasn't concentrated in any one area. Looking up at him, she said, "You stink."

"Huh?"

Vita made a face as she pushed him backwards a little. "Sensei, you stink. Go take a bath."

Zafira, who was watching the altercation, sniffed Negi and made a soft yelping noise. Yep, this kid stunk.

"Er… well that is to say…" stammered Negi.

Vita sighed. And grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "I'm not having a teacher distract us all by stinking up the place during class. C'MON!"

And before Negi could protest, he was dragged towards the Yagami household for one of his most feared things in the world.

_Why am I so helpless against women who want to bathe me_? Thought Negi to himself before he was yanked inside roughly.

And was that dog laughing at him? Couldn't be.


	2. Chapter 2

Hirari 02

* * *

Chamo was on a mission. How could his big brother leave him behind? After all they've been through together!

Okay, granted, he was responsible for all of Negi's partners, and that they were keeping a close lid on him, but still!

As such, he carried a tiny suitcase with him as he searched through Uminari for Negi's energy signature, and quiet as a mouse, he slipped along the streets.

As he turned the corner, Chamo made his move and bounded up to the stairs of a nearby house to get his bearings when a voice asked, "Yuuno-kun?"

Chamo froze as he looked up at a purple-eyed girl with her hair in twin tails. She looked down at him and frowned. "You're not Yuuno-kun. Are you lost, little ferret?"

She reaching down and picked him up and Chamo decided to play the part of dumb animal, despite leaving a tiny little suitcase on the ground. "Mou, you don't look like Yuuno, but your overall shape is the same… Maybe you're an actual ferret?"

Ermine jouchan, not ferret, grumbled Chamo mentally as she carried him into the house, leaving his things on the walk.

"Mom! Dad! I found another stray!" called out Nanoha as she held out Chamo who looked up at the human family. Wow, babe-o-rama, this family. "Can we keep him?"

"That's not Yuuno," remarked Miyuki as she took Chamo from her. "But he's definitely just as cute!"

Rubbing Chamo's stomach, Chamo couldn't help but let out a squeak of surprise. "Awww~!" exclaimed Miyuki.

"You know, the last mascot you had was a shape-shifting boy," remarked Kyouya as he looked over the white-furred animal. "You sure you want to take in another ferret that just HAPPENS to be in the neighborhood?"

Nanoha sputtered. "Oniichan, Yuuno-kun was a perfect gentleman!"

Momoko giggled at the kids' by-play. "We're just worried, but if you think this one is a stray then we'll let you keep him."

"Nanoha's a good judge of character anyhow," said Shiro. "All right, but make sure that it's not going to give you magic powers all of a sudden."

"'Kay~!" As Nanoha took back Chamo from Miyuki, Chamo wondered just what kind of household he walked in on. Extending his senses, he realized she carried a linker core.

How interesting.

* * *

Once Nanoha was asleep, Chamo slipped out of the basket and went to the front door, grabbing his things that were still there. Plugging into the modem in the house, he accessed his computer that unfolded from his suitcase.

#Connected to  
#User pervy_ermine has logged in.

Chamo winced at that. Asuna had changed that for him and he never quite managed to change it back. He figured Chisame had something to do with that.

#Now entering Ala Alba  
Pervy_Ermine: Hey guys, I'm at Uminari, but I got waylaid. Got picked up by a girl who has a linker core. And it's active.

He waited for a moment before a few responses popped up.

Pervy_mangaka: A linker core? What's that?  
Cmpt_goddess: It is a pseudo-organ designed to house and store vast magical energy. It can be damaged in battle. There are very few mages on this planet with one.  
Chiusama: More weird magic there I take it?  
Cmpt_goddess: The amount of Linker Core mages on this planet, average in 1 in 15000 people. On the lowest end of the scale.

Chamo thought about that for a moment. Chachamaru was never off on her estimations. To find one that was high ranked…

T_smoker: A linker core user? Chamo, how many can you sense in the general area?

Chamo extended his senses and to his surprise, he felt at least five within the immediate area.

Pervy_ermine: about five. I can sense a few more on the fringes, but they're all fairly powerful. Rank A at least by our standards.  
T_smoker: That indicates activity from the TSAB. The Magical Community has been keeping tabs on their movements, but we've slipped under their radar.  
Chiusama: how old is this girl Chamo?  
Pervy_ermine: about ten, maybe younger.  
Chiusama: Tch. We've got another Negi on our hands.

Chamo smirked at that as he typed out a response.

Pervy_ermine: we'll see if aniki and her can keep up.  
T_smoker: I'll report this to the dean. Also Chamo, there's a delegation from Ariadne coming through the World Tree Gate. You'd best keep a look out for them. It's Sevensheep and her Valkyrie brigade.  
Pervy_ermine: Ooooh I remember them. Hey Haruna, make sure Yue knows her harem is coming.  
Pervy_mangaka: She's reading over my shoulder and promises pain for that Chamo.

Chamo chuckled as he checked the room. Still nothing.

Pervy_ermine: Tell them to meet me near the park in Uminari. I'll send a link with a map. I'll keep tabs on the girl here and see we can't make a pre-emptive encounter happen. Laters.

Logging off, Chamo looked up and closed his laptop, unplugging it and turned around – and nearly jumped out of his skin as a brown ferret was glaring at him.

"Who are you?" demanded Yuuno of the ermine.

"Er…" Well, this wasn't good.

* * *

Feeling out of place with her ears and tail hidden from sight, Collet watched as Beatrix led Emily around who looked like a complete fish out of water. "Hey, Class Rep, you think we should get going and meet with Chamo-san?"

"Just a moment!" exclaimed Emily as she took photographs of everything. "I want to take more photographs of the place!"

Collet sighed. Getting there was a chore in itself, and the transfer from the Magic World to the Old World was jarring enough. Where were the flying vehicles? The magic community also hid themselves away from the mundanes. Even her ears and tail were hidden by a simple if powerful glamour.

"I'm going to get something to drink then," said Collet finally as she took some of the odd coins out, yen they called it, and went to a vending machine. Slotting it in, she was surprised as the coin was immediately ejected.

Trying it again, she grumbled. "C'mon work!"

"Um, excuse me," said a little blonde girl. "You're putting in the wrong coin. That's 1 yen coin, it takes a 100 yen."

Collet looked down and fished through the pile of coins. "Oh, you mean this one?" she asked, holding it up.

The girl nodded and Collet thought she was really cute, if young. "Thanks!" Collet popped the coin in and she hit a random button, dropping a can down. Picking it up, she exclaimed, "Ah, it's cool!"

The girl giggled slightly. "Are you from overseas, miss?"

"Ah, really far away," said Collet with a nod. "I'm from Ara, uh, Wales."

The girl nodded. "I'm from Italy myself. I'm Fate Testarossa." The dog at her side yipped. "And this is Arf."

"Aww, how cute!" exclaimed Collet as she leaned over and patted Arf who nuzzled her hand. "It's nice to meet you Fate-chan!"

Fate pinked a little. "T-thank you, um…"

"Ah, Collet Farrandole… Ayase," finished Collet, much to Emily's cry of outrage from the side. "The loud one is Emily Sevensheep, and Beatrix Monroe is her keeper."

"Who are you calling the loud one?" proclaimed Emily in a huff. Beatrix bowed a little.

Fate giggled and then blinked as Collet's stomach rumbled. "Ah, um, your stomach…"

"Hmm? Ah yeah, I haven't eaten yet," said Collet lamely. "Hey, Class Rep, Bea, we should get going and meet up with Negi-sama."

Fate blinked. "Negi-sama? You mean Negi Springfield?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" inquired Collet. "He should have gotten a message we were meeting up with him."

Fate nodded. "He is our teacher. Where were you meeting him?"

"The park I think," said Collet and Fate frowned. "What's up?"

"We're, um, in the park. And that's such a general term and all… maybe he's lost?" suggested Fate.

* * *

"I am so lost," said Negi, looking around and trying to figure out where he was going.

It was a Sunday so classes were out at the moment, and he was running around trying to find his contacts. Sending people from Earth was a better and more obvious solution, but they just HAD to send the Ariadne girls. Negi sighed. Why couldn't things be easier?

Turning the corner, he ran headlong into a familiar body and the pair were knocked down. "Hey!" exclaimed Vita. "Geez, I run into you everywhere!"

"Ah, Vita-san," stammered Negi, getting up and offering his hand to Vita who refused it and got up own her own. "Um, sorry about yesterday I just…"

"Tch," said Vita, folding her arms. "Look, Negi-sensei, is it? I'm onto you."

"Eh?" squeaked out Negi. "Whatever do you mean?"

Vita reached out and grabbed him by the collar. "What do you think idiot? You have this dangerous aura around you, and it feels like magic. Talk, or I'll beat it out of you!"

"Y-you must be mistaken, I don't have any magic!" protested Negi, trying to wiggle free, but Vita's grip was surprisingly strong.

Her scowl got more pronounced as she shook him like a rag doll, making Negi flashback to his first meeting with Asuna. "Don't give me that crap, you reek of magic! Who are you and are you a threat to Hayate?"

"W-why would I t-threaten one of my students?" wailed Negi as he was shook up.

"Vita, stop!" exclaimed Yuuno suddenly, arriving with a white ferret on his shoulder. "Put him down, he's not a threat."

"Hey, Aniki, what the heck's with your track record with redheads anyhow?" inquired Chamo with a wave of his paw. "Although this one's a little more scrawny than Anesan…"

Letting go of Negi who landed with a thump, Vita glared at Yuuno. "Please tell me that's another Scrya on your shoulder…"

"Sorry, no," said Yuuno, shaking his head.

"Albert Chamonile, familiar to Negi Springfield," said Chamo with a smirk. "Hey, Aniki, get off the sidewalk, will ya?"

Negi stood up with a pained grimace. "You could have told me that you were coming, Chamo-kun," remarked Negi.

"And miss the fun of you getting into trouble again? Wouldn't dream of it," chuckled Chamo.

"They've sent ambassadors," said Yuuno. "To foster relationships."

Vita arched an eyebrow. "They?"

* * *

"Here you go," said Shinobu as she set down a plate of food in front of the three Ariadne girls. Collet especially looked excited at the delicious looking treats. "Eat up!"

"Oh wow, it looks tasty!" exclaimed Collet, picking up her fork and taking a bite. "Mmm!"

Emily poked the soft looking orange cake and took a nibble. "Ah, it is good. My compliments."

Beatrix sipped her milk and nodded. "Delicious, thank you."

As the girls ate, Nanoha was talking to Arf and Fate in low tones. "And when I got up, Mr. Ferret was missing. I hope he didn't escape."

"I see," said Fate as she looked at the three girls. "There's something about these girls that I met too that seemed odd. For one thing, they don't have an accent."

"What's so strange about that?" inquired Arf curiously. "You don't have one either."

"That's just it; their infliction seems too perfect," said Fate, looking over at the girls who were animatedly chatting about something. "I don't want to be suspicious about people who we just met, but the timing seems too perfect."

"What do you mean?" inquired Nanoha.

"Doesn't it seem strange that we have a new teacher and these girls know him?" inquired Fate.

Nanoha shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean, they could be relatives."

Fate sighed. "Well we'll have to find out soon, I hope."

_Fate, Nanoha, Arf. Can you three come to your mother's house, Fate? There's someone who arrived that would like to speak with all of us_, suddenly cut in Yuuno telepathically.

_Ah, it's okay. Let me just tell mom where I'm going first_, replied Nanoha.

* * *

"A Magical Community, and even one just as complex and as big as our own," said Lindy having heard the speech from Chamo, who was sitting on Yuuno's shoulder. "And we didn't notice?"

"Mages on earth aren't as uncommon as you might think," said Chamo. "To date, there are a million mages on earth give or take, plus several million more on Magica Mundus. Japan itself is split between two founding groups; the Kanto Magical Community and the Kansai Magical Community, both run by the Konoe family."

"So why haven't we noticed this before?" remarked Chrono. "With this many mages on earth, wouldn't we have discovered you long ago?"

"Yeah, but you guys and us have one big difference: linker cores." Giving a fuzzy grin, Chamo explained, "Linker cores are your guys' method of teaching, because your magic style is so different. We, on the other hand, draw power from the world around us and use it as our fuel, augmented by natural reserves of magical force spread evenly in the body."

"And thus, we can't pick out a normal mage from a TSAB one, because the magic isn't CONCENTRATED," surmised Amy and Chamo nodded. "I see!"

"Then why can I feel his magic?" inquired Vita, poking Negi in the shoulder.

"It must be because we're from the Book," surmised Shamal. "As constructs of the Tome of the Night Sky, we are inherently designed to be able to sense magic, and seek it out. Most mages can't feel magical power, can they?"

Lindy shook her head. "It is an extremely rare skill to be able to sense magical power in anyone. It is part of the reason why we cannot detect magic from any distance."

"So the magic world is making first contact," said Fate. "How interesting. That means there's so much to learn still about this world."

"Formally the TSAB isn't recognized by Earth's magical government either, but this is a first step, spearheaded by the Independent Academy State Ariadne, and Mahora Academy," added Chamo. "With good relationships, fostered by the addition of certain magical people in your community to help spread our skills to you, we can work things out. We've sent three girls, and they should have been here by now."

"Are these people called Collet, Emily and Beatrix, by any chance?" inquired Nanoha to which Chamo nodded. "They're at my family's store right now, waiting for us to get back."

"We should go pick them up," said Negi. "Chamo, are you coming?"

"I'd like to talk to Admiral Lindy for a bit longer," said Chamo. "Go on ahead, Aniki."

Negi nodded and bowed to Nanoha. "Nanoha-san, if you could bring me to your family's store?"

"Of course!" chirped Nanoha, getting up.

"I'm coming too," said Vita suddenly, getting up. "Mage or not, I'll kick your ass if you do anything weird!"

Negi blushed.

* * *

As the door closed behind them, Lindy turned to face Chamo. "That boy is who you wanted to talk about, am I correct?"

"Yeah, Aniki, or rather Negi Springfield," said Chamo as he folded his arms. "I know you guys will probably want to put tabs on him, so I'll keep it clear. He's not to be involved in any TSAB stuff other than being an ambassador. He's too important to the magic world and the real world."

"A child of ten?" inquired Lindy. "Forgive me, but I don't see the pattern."

Chamo grinned a little. "He doesn't look it, but he's strong, right now more powerful than the Nanoha girl. By leagues. Tempered with life and death, fire and blood. He's saved the world, twice over now. And to boot, he's the Crown Prince of a powerful kingdom with many followers."

Lindy's eyebrows shot up. "Really? All of that."

"Your Book of Darkness incident, yes we know about it, is on a similar scale of grand terror. But if Negi didn't succeed, and he did, all of Magica Mundus would have self destructed, propelling 1.7 million people into the wastes of Mars. A terrible war would break out, between Mars and Earth, and would rage for a 100 years." Chamo shook his head. "All of that hanging on his head. He succeeded, but I think we could compare notes on destructive force."

Lindy nodded, clearly wanting to learn more about the young Springfield. "His parents. Who were they?"

"One was the most powerful mage of his generation, if not his history, the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield. The other was Queen Arika of Ostia. They're both in Mahora right now," said Chamo. "I'll send a message saying you want to meet with them."

Chuckling, Lindy asked, "Am I so transparent?"

"Naw, most people wanna meet with royalty anyhow," laughed Chamo. "Look, Aniki's a good kid, and I can tell you people are good kids too. But I know those big organizations. We had a bad group in the Mesomesembrian Government wanting to control Negi. I'm not keen on helping him topple the TSAB if you get my drift."

"I know the feeling. We've had our trouble with similar situations," said Lindy. "We'll do what we can. Thank you, Albert."

"Ah, just call me Chamo," said Chamo.

* * *

From the gateport, a large man appeared, slinging a bag around his shoulders. "Huh, I haven't really been here in a long while."

Craig looked at him. "Well, we're here to help the trip go smoothly, right everyone?"

Aisha smiled a little. "It'll be good to see Nodoka again."

Craig pinked a little and Lynn smothered a grin. God, he hasn't changed a bit.

Christian coughed, rubbing his head. "We should get going, we need to meet with the headmaster. Rakan-san, are you coming?"

Jack Rakan grinned a little. "Oh? I'm going thisaway," said Jack, pointing in a random direction. "I'm going to meet with a friend."

The group looked past the enormous mountain of muscle at a slim man standing next to a famous mop of red hair and a willowy blonde with blue and green eyes. "A-Albireo Imma! Nagi Springfield and…!" stammered Craig.

"And Queen Arika," finished Aisha as Rakan dropped his things to the ground.

"Yo," said Nagi moments before Jack plowed into him in a show of destructive force.

Arika sighed. "Men," she grumbled as the pair fought each other without prior warning.

Albireo laughed. "Men will be men ,I suppose."


	3. Chapter 3

Hirari 03

* * *

The days went by fairly quickly, and before anyone knew it, it was the weekend. As Negi tapped the papers together as the bell rang, he called out, "Pages seven through fifteen are due in homework! Have a good weekend, everyone!"

The class broke into two groups: one group that was going home immediately to escape lectures, another that lingered to talk with friends. Vita was certainly in a third group as she reached out to snag Negi. "Hey, sensei," she said, her voice dripping with distain. "You're coming with me."

"Eh?" Negi had no time to protest as Vita hauled him away.

"I hope she'll go easy on him," said Nanoha in a worried tone.

"Vita will, or it's the couch for her tonight," said Hayate seriously.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard, Vita pushed Negi towards the playground and once there, slammed up a barrier, fading from reality. Negi looked around as Vita cracked her knuckles. "I take it this isn't a tutoring session," he said, pushing his things to the side and undoing his tie.

"Got it in one. I've got a lot of pent-up stress right now," said Vita, reaching for Graf Eisen. "Look, the Admiral might trust you, but I don't. I wanna see just how good you REALLY are Mr. Famous Mage."

Negi nodded as he put his jacket to the side and rolled up his sleeves. "All right. Any rules?"

"You fight!" exclaimed Vita as Graf Eisen telescoped to its full size, and her jacket went up.

Negi nodded and slid into a comfortable kung fu stance as Vita made the first move, swinging her weapon in a flying charge. Negi surprisingly blocked it but the impact made his bones rattle. "Heh, not bad," said Vita. "You actually didn't use a barrier for that."

Negi smiled and retaliated with a thrusting elbow which plowed into a Vita's stomach, causing the girl to oof. "Close-in is my specialty, Vita-san."

"No kidding. It's also a frail weakness!" Swinging Graf Eisen, Vita pushed him back more as she drove him towards the wall. Negi avoided the attacks and leaped into the air, followed by Vita who followed, launching a volley of steel balls at him which he dodged, after images flickering around as the attacks spiraled around him, smashing into the landscape. "Che, Flash Move huh?"

"Koku-shundo," replied Negi from behind Vita, driving a punch in behind her, laden with arrows. The attack slammed home and Vita was blown backwards at high velocity towards the school.

A red crystal flickered into life around her as she smashed into the school, leaving a large furrow. Unharmed, yet surprised, Vita was grinning at him. "Hey, not bad. But you're holding back, Negi-sensei."

"I don't like going all out on my students," replied Negi as he floated there. It had taken him a while to master it, but flight was definitely one of his skills now.

"Tch, with that kind of attitude, you'll lose!" And Vita loaded two cartridges as Graf Eisen shifted into its rocket drill form. She came at him, flames bursting from the butt end as she swung.

Negi threw up seventeen layers of barriers and like glass, Graf Eisen slammed through it. Crap! he thought as he was driven backwards as the final barrier shattered and his shirt tore from the impact, sending him careening into the dirt where he impacted, showering dust everywhere.

"Oi, that's not bad. But those barriers are barely as strong as Yuuno's," remarked Vita, coming out of her spin. "Had enough, sensei? Or are you actually going to throw some magic at me?"

Her answer from the dust cloud was 29 arrows of light arcing out at her, and she took a moment to appreciate how pretty it was before dodging wildly. But it wasn't enough just to dodge, and the arrows slammed into her one by one. Snapping up a shield, she endured the rest of the explosive barrage. "How was that?" inquired Negi, holding out his hand.

"What is it that the Americans say? Jesus Feckin' Christ! How many shots was that?" exclaimed Vita, coming out of her panzershield. "That's more than most mages can do!"

"I'm just talented in that area," replied Negi, his hands crackling with lightning. "Shall we?"

Vita's grin turned wolfish as she charged in again.

* * *

"What happened to the two of you?" inquired Signum that evening as Vita dragged in Negi, or rather leaned on him at any rate. The pair was messy, bruised and Negi was sporting a line of bumps on his head with torn clothing. Vita was using Graf Eisen as a crutch and they were limping. As leader and token "mom" of the group, it was a given that she needed to flip out just a little in her own way when stuff like this happened.

"I'll get the medical kit," said Shamal as Hayate rolled in and let out a yelp of surprise.

"Spar got out of hand," replied Vita, groaning as she and Negi sat down to be fussed over by the healer of the group.

"That is some spar," said Zafira from his position at the foot of the couch. "I have never seen you so bruised, Vita."

"Took me a while but I got him to go all out," remarked Vita, nudging Negi who was slowly falling asleep. "Hey, sensei, no sleeping before Shamal patches you up!"

"I think I'm going to have to use Klair Wind for this," said Shamal, clucking her tongue at the amount of injuries the pair had sustained. "Hayate, can you help me with his shirt?"

"R-right," said Hayate as they got Negi's ruined shirt off and she looked it over. "This is going to need mending before washing. I'll get the kit." And she rolled off, trying not to focus on how nice her kid teacher's chest was. Darn that early onset of hormones!

"Hey, sensei, don't go to sleep on me!" exclaimed Vita as Negi leaned against her as Shamal's healing magic played across his body.

"Can't help it, tired," he groaned as he finally toppled over into Vita's lap. The girl blushed and tried to shake him awake, but Negi wasn't having it.

"Awwwww," exclaimed Shamal, much to Vita's embarrassment.

"You know, you two make a nice matching pair," said Zafira and Vita reddened even more.

"I'll call his roommates," added Signum. "We have his number after all."

* * *

"Yes, I'll tell the others," said Collet. "Thank you, Signum."

"It is no problem. We'll return him tomorrow," said Signum as the screen flickered off.

"Was that news about Negi-sama?" inquired Emily.

"Yes. He's sleeping at one of his students' place for the night," said Collet, causing Emily to fall over and Chamo to laugh. Beatrix flushed just a little. "Apparently, the pair got into a fight and need time to recover."

"Eh? Someone fought Negi-sama? We should go and attend to him immediately!" exclaimed Emily but were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Beatrix opened it and to their surprise, Fate stood there with a covered dish, and a small girl with fox ears next to them. "Hi!" sang out Arf. "We brought food over!"

"Oh, thank you," said Beatrix politely as Fate bowed and handed over the dish. "Will you two come in?"

"We wouldn't want to impose," said Fate slowly but was pulled in by Collet.

"Naw, you're all good!" exclaimed Collet happily. "Emily, can you set the table?"

"Fine," grumbled Emily as she went to set the table. "Honestly, if Yue hadn't told us to get along…"

Ascending Arf's shoulder, Chamo proclaimed, "You two are all right. We didn't cook anything yet."

"Well food's food right?" exclaimed Arf happily. "And Admiral Lindy's a GREAT cook!"

"Sounds good then," chuckled Collet as they set the table. Within short order, the group was around it and eating their fill. While they were at it, Fate inquired, "I have a question about Negi-sensei. Is it true that he is a prince?"

"Yes he is," replied Beatrix. "Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Ostia."

"And he saved your world? That must take a lot of skill," said Fate, thinking of the book.

"Aniki's pretty good at what he does," said Chamo as he worked on his food.

"Fate-chan here saved the world too, from the out of control Book of Darkness," added Arf, not to be outdone. All this talk about Negi being some big damn hero was kind of getting grating.

"I heard about that. The Book of Darkness was from off-world right?" inquired Emily. "I was reading some files. It looked pretty dangerous."

"It was," replied Fate with a nod. "We worked together, all of us to seal and destroy it. In the end, all that's left is the book itself, and our memories."

"Sounds impressive," said Collet with a nod. "If you had a recollection of it, I would like to see a recording of it."

"Ah… well you'll have to ask Admiral Lindy about that," said Fate, fidgeting a little.

"Mmm," nodded Collet. "Let's ask her after dinner then. I'll walk you home."

* * *

"You two," grumbled Arika as she stood over Jack and Nagi, hand upraised in a Royal Slap. "If you two weren't so childish, I would smack you more!"

"Ahahahahahaha, still got the slap, eh, Arika?" grinned Jack, ducking the irritated queen's attack. "Still, I had to know if you went soft, Nagi."

"Feh, you know I never go soft," replied Nagi with a smirk, causing Arika to blush and turn away. "Seriously, did you have to go all out?"

"Eh, my bad," replied Jack. "Where'd the treasure hunters go?"

"They went to catch up with Nodoka," said Albeiro. "They wanted to see their friend again."

"It's all they could talk about on the way in," said Jack with a nod. "Although, let's get down to business. This TSAB stuff. What are they asking me for here?"

"You didn't hear? You're going to be a teacher," grinned Nagi.

Jack gave him a 'what the hell' expression and the younger man grinned wider. "Feh, well I suppose it won't hurt. What am I teaching?"

"Combat," said Arika. "Much to our dismay."

"Cool. Only thing I'm good at."

* * *

"The city's so… quiet for a school day," said Aisha as she wandered around the town with the others in tow. Still, their money was good for some of the mage-run stores, and it was enough that she had a good time with Craig and the others. Most people didn't even give the pink-haired, sorceress-dressed woman a second glance.

"Nodoka's probably still in class," admitted Craig. "Christian, Lynn, you guys up for some food then?"

"You know it. All that travel's gotten me tired," admitted Christian as they headed over to a stand that was made out of a train cart.

There, a round-faced girl cooked as her familiar waitress looked up. "Hello," bowed Chachamaru politely. "It is good to see you four again."

"Chachamaru, right?" inquired Craig. "Ah, good to see you too. Can we get some food here?"

"Of course. You must be tired so I will take the liberty of preparing the house special for all four of you," said Chachamaru as she looked over at Satsuki, who was running her restaurant, and the girl set to work.

"It's been a long time," said Aisha to the green-haired gynoid. "How are things?"

"They are going well," said Chachamaru with a nod. "We are preparing for the beginning of the festival and soon, business will pick up. You will not need to hide anything when that time comes."

"Oh, I heard the Mahora Festival was incredible," said Lynn. "Glad we made it in time. I hear the crown princess Theo is coming here too."

"And the ambassadors from the other nations as well. It will be the first joint festival between both sides," added Aisha.

"I was unaware of this," said Chachamaru as she served up big bowls of soup and steamed buns to the group. "But I will be sure to pass it onto our class."

"Sounds good." Craig bit into the bun and his eyes lit up. "This is really good!"

"Thank you," said Satsuki from the stove. "Be sure to eat up, lest you grow faint from hunger."

* * *

"That's it for today," said Negi as he closed up his book. "Remember, we're coming up on a week-long break, but I expect everyone to finish the homework I assigned you all. Oh, and Fate-san, can I have a word for a moment?"

Fate nodded and waited for her friends to file out with a quick reassurance that she'd be along. Negi in turn, pulled out a booklet and handed it to her. "I got this from my headmaster in the mail today. To foster goodwill between both our groups, we're inviting you and your friends as well as the crew of your ship to the MahoraFest. Be sure to give it to your mother, all right?"

Fate pinked a little as she took it and hugged it to her chest. "Thank you, sensei."

Negi nodded and turned to leave, but the huge form blocked his way. "Yo," greeted Jack and Negi nearly dropped his briefcase in surprise. "Hey, kid."

"Rakan-san!" exclaimed Negi in surprise and even Fate looked intimidated. Her friends peeked out from behind him.

"Negi-sensei, did, oh you did find him," said Arisa.

"He really isn't hard to MISS," added Suzuka.

"So these are the mage kidlets huh?" said Jack as he patted Nanoha, his entire hand engulfing her head of hair. "Seems pretty strong to me."

"T-thank you," said Nanoha bashfully.

"Well, no time like the present. Gotta show me your stuff and all," said Jack, pulling out a sutra.

"Is that…?" said Negi, seconds before the world inverted in on the group of them. "Barrier spell?"

"New prototype. I'll letcha have it for 100,000,000 yen," said Jack, causing a few of them to fall over. He laughed explosively as Nanoha inquired, "Negi-sensei, who is this guy? He just showed up here."

"Ah everyone, this is Jack Rakan, a friend of my father's," said Negi.

"Call me sensei," said Jack, rubbing his chin. "I get to teach you girls how to fight."

"But… we already know how to fight," said Hayate, surprised at his proclamation.

"You do, but you get to now learn how to fight like an Earth Mage. Come outside and we'll give a demonstration."

In short order, Jack was standing in the street and pointed at Nanoha. "You, pigtails. Come at me with your biggest spell."

"But I could hurt you!" exclaimed Nanoha.

"You won't hurt him. Not much anyhow," remarked Negi with a rub of his head.

"C'mon kid, I ain't got all day," said Jack and Nanoha reluctantly set up her armor and Raising Heart. "That's it, shoot me with your biggest spell. That would be Starlight Breaker, correct?"

"I can't just shoot that around!" exclaimed Nanoha. "Especially not at someone!"

Fate wondered just where this reluctance was coming from when suddenly, she felt a draft. And in a perverse motion, Jack was holding her panties. Her little black panties. And the others' too.

"Wow, you kids today, grow up so fast," he remarked, spinning them on his finger.

"You… took our panties?" exclaimed Hayate, looking down and feeling herself. Yep, gone. Arisa was red and Suzuka was tearing up. Fate however, since his finger was spinning her black underthings to the world, was a tomato red.

Nanoha saw red, mostly out of embarrassment as she locked into Excelion mode and gathered power. "STARLIGHT BREAKER!"

There was a thunderous discharge and Jack was engulfed in a hail of pink energy. The panties flew up and into Negi's hands, who yelped and held them out to take which they did and struggled into quickly.

Breathing heavily from expelling that much power in one shot so quickly, Nanoha grabbed her pink undies from Negi. "Negi-sensei… I think I just killed him."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Jack from the wreckage of the impact crater as he stood there, unharmed. "That was great kid! A little weaker than I thought, but it was great!"

"He… survived… without a jacket and no injury!" gasped Fate, disbelieving.

"BLEAUGH!" and immediately, Jack spat up a great gout of blood much to everyone's shock. "Though that hurt, damnit!"

* * *

"We saw it on the screen," said Lindy, "when that makeshift barrier went up. How in the world…?"

"Don't ask," said Negi with a shake of his head as Jack was being bandaged up by Amy and the girls sat FAR away from him. "Sadly, he's being asked to be their teacher in the Earth-style."

"Are you sure they can handle it? It looks very strenuous, although the style is similar to Strike Arts mixed with Belkan melee," said Amy.

"I think we can handle it," said Hayate firmly, giving Jack a look who grinned over his cup of tea.

"I should join them, mother," said Chrono with a nod. "I wouldn't feel right letting them go about it by themselves."

"Good cause you ain't got a choice kid," said Jack as Amy secured the last of his bandages. "I've been ordered to teach you, the kids here, and that Yuuno kid on how to fight like a goddamn freaking badass." The girls winced at his tones.

Negi hung his head. "Oh boy… and the headmaster… just decided this?"

"Actually I spoke with your headmaster, and we both agreed it was a good idea," said Lindy. "The Wolkenritter are great in melee, which is an inherent weakness in Mid-style arts. We need to minimize your weaknesses if you want to pass your exams later."

"Ah that's right, Fate, you're going to take the Enforcer exam, aren't you?" said Suzuka.

"That's right," said Fate with a nod. "Once my entire duration of service is over, I will be taking it."

"Good luck!" exclaimed Arisa.

"I should get going," said Negi, finishing his milk tea. "Please be sure to stop by when you can to the MahoraFest. It runs for three days starting the next week. Myself and the girls from Ariadne are coming along for it."

"We will. And tell your girls thank you for spending time with Fate," said Lindy as she showed Negi to the door. "And Negi, I have looked over the records of your fight in the magic world."

He blushed. "What did you think?"

Lindy smiled. "Looks like you have a bit to learn too, in terms of fighting and diplomacy from us too. Come by tomorrow, I'll show you some books I think you may like."

Negi smiled and nodded. "Take care, Lindy-san."

* * *

In Mahora, a girl stalked.

She was tall. She had auburn hair.

She had incredibly large breasts.

"Made it back," she said, checking her watch which looked EXTREMELY familiar to anyone who could recognize it. "Sandstein, what year is it?"

**"2004, by the historical clock, sir,"** replied the watch in a male voice.

"So I made it back before Chao did. Well this does complicate things. I should find father before I manage to get into trouble," said the girl.

"That depends on trouble," said a tall figure as Kaede Nagase stepped out, resting one hand on her hip. "That's a Cassiopeia, isn't it?"

"Aunt Kaede," said the girl with a nod. "I hadn't expected to see you here."

"I was just strolling by," replied Kaede lazily. "When I noticed your arrival and decided to check it out. Since you have a time-clock, well, I can only assume you've come from the future."

"Mmmhmm. I was. I made it back before Chao did at any rate," said the girl. "My apologies. I am Leanne Springfield."

Kaede smirked. "No pretext there, is it? Who's your mother? Certainly not mine. You don't look half-Japanese."

Leanne shook her head. "No. I doubt you've met her. Her name is Vita Yagami."

* * *

On the other side of the campus, a similar scene was panning out as a girl in a futuristic suit appeared in a sphere of energy and the click of a gun was at her forehead. "Chao, why am I not surprised," said Mana, raising her weapon. "What brings you home?"

"Ah, I did make it back, excellent!" exclaimed Chao. "I came chasing my sister. She got it into her head that the timeline needed preservation."

Mana raised an eyebrow. "Your… sister? You never mentioned anything of that."

"We're half-sisters," said Chao with a shake of her head. "It's complicated, but the future has shifted. I remember the original changes because of a unique condition I have. Leanne does not. And she will be here, along with Sandstein."

"Sandstein?" inquired Mana.

"Her device," replied Chao.

"TSAB."

Chao nodded. "The future's quite different, thanks to Negi-bozou. Which reminds me, my cute ancestor is in Uminari at the moment, isn't he?"

"Indeed." Mana shouldered her gun. "Are you here to stop him from being there?"

Chao smiled a little. "Now what fun would that be if I didn't let chaos run its course, hmm?"


End file.
